idolstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozawa Runa
|birthplace = Aichi, Japan|bloodtype = A|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2013 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Vanguard|label = iDOL Street|acts = Street-sei, SUPER GiRLS|blog = Official Blog|group = SUPER GIRLS|join = June 25, 2016|generation = 3rd|mcolor = |days = 2 years|group1 = Street-sei|join1 = May 3, 2013|generation1 = 4th|graduate1 = June 25, 2016|left = January 31st, 2018}} Ozawa Runa '''(尾澤 ルナ) is a fourth generation member of Street-sei under IDOL Street. She is a former member of w-Street group NAGOYA Chubu. On June 25 she became a 3rd chapter member of SUPER GiRLS. She graduated and withdrew from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street on 31st January 2018 because of poor health conditions. Biography Early Life Ozawa was born in 2002 in Aichi, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2013 On May 3 Ozawa was introduced as a fourth generation member from the second wave. She joined the w-Street group NAGOYA Chubu. 2016 On June 25 it was announced that Ozawa would join SUPER GiRLS as a 3rd chapter member along with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Ishibashi Hotaru, Abe Yumeri, and Nagao Shiori. 2017 During December it was revealed Runa Ozawa was going on hiatus and halting all idol activities due to poor physical conditions. She would be absent from all SUPER GiRLS concerts and activites until she recovered. 2018 On 31st January, She graduated and withdrew from the group because of poor health conditions Personal Life Education= As of April 2017 Ozawa is in her second year of middle school. When Ozawa joined Street-sei she was in her fifth year of elementary school. |-|Nickname= * '''Runachu (るなちゅー): Official nickname |-|Name meaning= Ozawa's given name "Runa" is of Luna which means moon."http://ameblo.jp/w-street-nagoya/entry-11529848069.html (in Japanese.) NAGOYA Chubu Ambelo Blog. 2013-05-13. Profile Stats= * Name: Ozawa Runa (尾澤 ルナ) * Nickname: Runachu (るなちゅー) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Aichi, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 156cm * IDOL Street Status: ** 2013.5.3 Street-sei ** 2013.5.3 NAGOYA Chubu ** 2016.06.25 SUPER GiRLS member ** 2018.01.31 Graduated * NAGOYA Chubu Color: Pink * Chouzetsu color: Candy Orange * IDOL Street Groups: ** Street-sei (2013-2016) ** NAGOYA Chubu (2013-2016) ** SUPER GiRLS (2016-2018) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Horse back riding, games, dancing, guitar. * Express herself in two chinese characters: Rush (突進) * Favorite color: Pink, light green, orange, white * Charm Point: Okkii eye * Future dream: actress * Favorite vegetables: Tomatoes * Favorite Subjects: P.E, art, Language, English. * Favorite Street-sei Song: Akogare sutorito (あこがれストリート ; Longing Street.) * Favorite Artists: Hamasaki Ayumi, Kyari-pamyupamyu Publications Magazines * 2016.07.28 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Noguchi Monami, Nishida Hirari, Ishibashi Hotaru, Abe Yumeri, Nagao Shiori) * 2016.07.29 BOUQUET (with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Noguchi Monami, Nishida Hirari, Ishibashi Hotaru, Abe Yumeri, Nagao Shiori) Works TV Dramas * 2013.10 Tokyo Band Wagon * 2014 First-class * 2014 Dear Sister * 2015 Iyashiya Kiriko no Yakusoku Rankings * Ranked 2nd MVP in Sutorigu 3 and 4. Trivia * Her favorite superhero is Iron man. * She appeared in Prizmmy☆'s BOY MEETS GIRL music video. References External Links * Official Profile * Official Blog Category:Female Category:Pink Member Color Category:Former NAGOYA Chubu Member Category:Former Street-sei Member Category:Cancer Category:2002 Births Category:4th Generation Street-sei Category:People from Aichi Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Orange Member Color Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:3rd Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates Category:2018 Departures Category:Graduated